


You Will Be Remembered

by myouimia



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myouimia/pseuds/myouimia
Summary: Momo prayed for her fiancee's life, but her prayers haven't been heardorAU: where Momo wanted to live happily ever after, but that wasn't what she got in the end.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	You Will Be Remembered

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't write anything like this, but my lovely friend only writes angst so I was affected. 
> 
> I used English lyrics and not the original Japanese or Korean's. I made a playlist! (Be as One - Twice, Stay - Blackpink and Eight - IU). Be careful and healthy.
> 
> Ps: check this out - Til' we meet again (Please keep me in your heart) by Insomniac_Raccoon

_ It seems like yesterday I was happy with nothing. Today, I make a wish to the moon. I told her if I can see you once again, I’ll do one last dance with you to this song. _

_ To remember you forever, _

_ Just one last dance... _

__

-

Everything happened so fast. One moment she was just standing there in her comfy clothes, casually washing the dishes then the next moment. She saw her lying on the floor as the plate she was holding dropped and shattered against the hardwood floor.

“MINA!” She screamed then, heart gripped with the panic brewing inside her at seeing her lover so frail, surrounded with the broken glass around her body. 

_ Momo swore she never ran so fast in her life.  _

In the blink of an eye, she was holding her fiancée’s head on her lap as her fingers fumbled with her phone, the trembling digits struggling to call 1-1-9. 

“I need your help, please. She fainted... I-” That was the last thing Mina heard as the black spots on her vision finally swallowed her whole. When the last sigh left her lips, her body became slack.

And that, was the night everything changed.

-

The trip to the hospital was not one on her favorite list of trips but, at seeing her fiancée sudden decline of health, she wondered just how long it would take for the ambulance to reach the hospital. 

_ Her heart prayed that night. _

When the sound of cars honking filled her hearing and the pounding of her heart reverberated throughout her body, she closed her eyes tightly. Tears welled in her eyes as she held Mina’s hand a little tighter, but she refused to cry. She refrained herself to believe anything but her lover being okay again.

She had to be okay,

_ She had to... _

-

The short trip to the hospital turned out to be a long one. She was not okay, she never was. She knew Mina knew that she didn’t have much time left and yet, she still smiled and act that bubbly personality of hers. Always unyielding, always without flaw, not even once.

Momo pondered, just when did Mina become such a good liar?

“I hate you so much...” She sobbed as her back slid against the hospital wall. It’s s horror and constant dullness that painted her peripheral stayed unflinching. Leaving her, to fend for herself after the heart-wrenching news that might just destroy every good thing she had left in her life. 

I wonder Mina,

_ I do wonder... _

__

_ - _

Momo spent a restless night back at home. She laid on her side and took in the unusual coldness of her bed. Her stare resides on the empty right side of her bed. Life in her brown eyes had faded hours ago, only the remnants of it stayed. It had turned tedious brown in its departure. 

She breathed deep, trying to remember her scent. Truth to be told, it had been hard for her to leave her love alone on the hospital bed, but she was not one to defy doctor’s order. Though she gave the nurses a run for their money when they forcefully dragged her away from her fiancée’s limp body _. _

She decided then, she should have fought against their grasps harder. Mina was worth every struggle.

_ Every. Single. One. _

-

Days passed in a blur after the news. Momo brought her everywhere her heart wished for. Her heart clenched every time she saw Mina’s face light up when she brought her to places, she had never been before, knowing any moment now could be her last. 

She smiled bitterly at that. Her time was limited, and she was fucking desperate for any kind of miracle. She prayed every night, for something, anything, to happen.

Because she would give it all just for her to be okay again. That way, they would be able to do the future they had planned out together. In their future, they would be living in a family house with their pets and 3 kids running around the house. They would grow old together, wasting their time watching the sunset every evening with a warm cup of tea. 

Fate always said otherwise, because the one time she found someone who loved her for her. They took her away from Momo.

_ Even sometimes, love was not enough… _

-

It was another cold evening in February. The couple was snuggling on the couch just enjoying each other’s warmth. No words were spoken, though the silence was broken when Mina called out to Momo.

“Momoring?” Mina asked quietly, head laying slack against Momo’s chest.

“Hmm?” She responded, hand moving to stroke Mina’s hair gently.

“Can we sing right now?”

Her hand stilled from her movement as she looked down at her. Usually, Momo would have laughed at the random request but the look on Mina’s face left her stunned. Absentmindedly, Momo started to sing one of Mina’s songs, Be as One.

It was ironic.

**_“Because you were here right next to me_ **

**_I could walk without hesitation...”_ ** She started, voice wavering a bit.

She was shaken out of her reverie when Mina suddenly sat up and started pulling at her hands, urging her to stand with her.

**_“Even the never-ending sorrow is not frightening_ **

**_If we hold our hands and hope_ **

**_Let us bring our hearts together, be as one…”_ **

****

At this point, they were both dancing around in their apartment, not caring about what would happen in the future. Live in the now they said.

**_“Even when puzzled by days_ **

**_Different from ideals…”_ **

****

Mina sang, voice sounding a little bit off-key but none of them care anyways. She crossed her arms and nodded her head at Momo as if telling her to sing the next lines.

**_“I promise myself now_ **

**_To never forget to smile…”_ **

****

Momo stayed quiet and instead, she only looked at her funnily. Mina had no choice but to continue singing with a grumpy voice.

“Come on Momoring. I said one, two, three… sing with me!” She held out her hand between them as if to share the microphone for both of them.

**_“The “it’s all okay”_ **

**_You give unexpectedly_ **

**_Must be magic words that gently guide me…”_ **

****

This time Momo did join the fun, singing with her fiancée as they belted out the lyrics. They might just sound like dying whale and the neighbors would surely fill out a noise complaint but seriously, they could care less right now. No headlines, no media, no worries. Just Momo and her Mina singing off-key in their apartment. 

**_“Because I am with you because I am not alone_ **

**_I don’t have to run away even when I am disheartened…”_ **

****

Mina continued as she looked at Momo and pulled on a funny face, successfully bringing a long overdue smile on her face.

**_“Even obstacles that are too high_ **

**_Can be overcome and changed into strength_ **

**_We can become stronger, for sure…”_ **

****

Momo turned around with Mina’s body when they were dancing, Mina smiled at the gesture and urged Momo to keep singing with her as she sways from left to right, doing some weird dancing of her own.

**_“Your back when stepping into the future_ **

**_Is always my personal guiding beacon_ **

**_Someone who let me believe in the infinite possibilities…”_ **

****

Momo actually sang beautifully this time, giving it her all as she pours her heart for their impromptu karaoke session. As she opened her mouth to sing the next lyrics, Mina had already beat her to it _. _ She sang the lines softly to Momo as she put her hand over her heart as tears welled in her eyes.

**_“Because you were here right next to me_ **

**_I could walk without hesitation…”_ **

****

Her voice cracked as she sang it, knowing the reality of it all. Momo rushed to comfort her but one hand motion from Mina and another plea of  _ “I’m okay,” _ left her with no choice but to continue the song.

**_“Even the never-ending sorrow is not frightening_ **

**_If we hold our hands and hope…”_ **

****

Momo presented Mina with a teary smile as she pointed her fingers at her. She furiously wiped her tears away, and when she belted the next line, she was determined to end this in a good note. All smiles no frown. She put on a brave face and a salute at Mina, getting a gummy smile out in return. Momo gave her a signal and they sang the last line together.

**_“Let us bring our hearts together, be as one…”_ **

****

They finished the song quickly and enveloped each-others in a tight embrace, tears still streaming down their faces.

“Long live us...” Momo whispered against her head. 

“Long live you...” She added with a smile, before pressing a light kiss on Mina’s forehead.

_ You will be remembered… _

-

Mina did last longer than expected as she somehow managed to get past through her birthday and Momo’s. Though another incident might have barraged their way at her.

On the morning after Momo’s birthday, Mina had stupidly fallen off her bed. But that was not the problem. It was the excruciating pain that followed after that. She swore she had never screamed so loud in her life. 

Hearing her screams, Momo bolted upstairs towards their shared bedroom. Fingers fumbling with her phone ready to call 1-1-9. 

_ This was giving me a sense of déjà vu. _

Seeing her Mina laying helplessly on the floor, screaming her head off, Momo’s panic level accelerate to 100 really quick. She knelt down beside the laying  Mina and wafted her hand through her hair while whispering comforting words in her ears.

“You’re gonna be okay, Minari...”

You will,

_ You have to... _

-

“She fell the wrong way, Sana... I’ve said this to you a million times. Why won’t you believe me?” Momo hissed at Sana as they walked down the hospital halls to Mina’s room. She was being prepped for immediate surgery because her stupid fall could cause paralysis. Stupid bed and stupid floor, she had said.

“Wow Momo, Okay I believe you, but seriously you need to chill. You’re basically on fire right now,” Sana tread carefully, afraid to get Momo madder than she already was.

“You’re dealing with this better than I ever was Sana. How are you okay with her death?” She ranted, frustrated.

“I’m not, and I never will be okay with her dying, so don’t even try to say that. But, do you know what makes me strong Momo? It was her wish. She told me that she wanted her last days to be full of smiles, not tears; not frowns. So, I tried, I tried my best every day to keep the smile on my face, to keep the happy thoughts on my head as if she wasn’t dying. I had to respect her wish. I had to, Momo...” Sana confessed as she blinked rapidly to avoid the tears from falling, knowing Mina would catch up with her act once she saw faint tear marks on her face. __

“I’m sorry Sana, I-I never know,” 

“It’s okay Momo, please just trust me on this. You need to respect her wish too okay?”

“All smiles?”

“All smiles.”

-

It had not been great. Mina was paralyzed from the waist down. But she had not reacted poorly. She had taken a moment of silence after the news, both her fiancée and best friend looking at her expectantly, gauging her reaction. What happened next was not expected by both of them. 

With a sigh, Mina had looked back up towards the doctor and asked a simple question.

“Can I go back home now?” 

The meaning behind her words were clear, she didn’t want to talk about it, and it was to be expected. Yet, that split moment when she looked at Momo at the word  _ ‘home’ _ , really messed with Sana’s emotion. She had lived, knowing that her best friend had found her home. One that would be taken away from her very soon,

_ Very, very soon. _

-

Today was the day the two best friends finally get to hang out. Though, Sana realized she should have done this sooner. They were strolling around the central park, no paparazzi in sight which was a relief to both of them. 

“Satang, if you didn’t stop thinking, smoke might came out of your head any time now,” Mina suddenly said, causing her to pause in her movement. 

“Shut it Mitang, or do I have to hit you to do so?” Sana clapped back at her best friend who now appeared offended. She put a dramatic hand over her chest and said.

“Really? You’ll hit me? Where are your morals?” 

“Oh please, SOMEONE PLEASE GET THIS GIRL SHE’S ANNOYING ME,” Sana was all but shout.

“Watch it Sanake or I’ll tell Momo about your behavior.”

“You are such a tattletale. You disgust me,” Sana sassed as she flipped her hair back

“My energy should not be wasted talking to you, move along please I need to get my ice cream,” Mina commanded from her wheelchair bossily.

“You’re lucky you’re cute or else I would’ve left you somewhere,” Sana complained as she grudgingly started to push the wheelchair to the ice cream shop. __

__

_ - _

_ Miracles do happen, but it didn’t always last _

Mina knew her time was coming, knowing she had outlived the doctor’s predictions, this was bound to happen anytime soon. It was a little after the new year. She was being woken up, with severe chest pains. She screamed which immediately woke Momo up.

“Mina, Minari, what’s wrong?” She asked soothingly, trying to keep the panic from her voice. __

Momo didn’t get an answer from Mina except for her occasional whimpers which caused her to curl further into herself, hoping to make the pain stop.

She knew her time was coming,

But she sure as heck was not ready for it.

-

Mina was hooked to a ventilator that night, her lungs had failed her, and she didn’t expect the less. Seeing her fiancée so fragile against the hospital bed, Momo made a beeline to the chair beside the bed and held her sleeping hand tightly.

She leaned her head closer to the bed and rest it at the edge of the pillow. It might have been an uncomfortable position, but she wanted to, she needs to remember her. 

_ I don’t want to forget... _

Right before she continued her restless slumber, Momo hummed sotto voce. She sang a song very dear to her as a prayer, and God, she did hope Mina would listen close.

**_“If you feel the same, don’t leave today_ **

**_Don’t ask why it has to be you_ **

**_Just stay with me_ **

**_I don’t expect a lot right now_ **

**_Just stay with me_ **

**_There’s nothing more I want more…”_ **

****

_ “I love you, Mina.” _

__

-

_ The goodbye was the hardest. _

Mina was looking at Momo as best as she could through her half-lidded eyes. She was so tired, and she had long accepted her fate. She stared at Momo with any adoration she could muster and smiled weakly.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” She suddenly said, breaking Momo out of her trance.

“I want to remember you.”

“Don’t do this to yourself, baby, please”

“I- I can’t Mina, please I can’t forget you. I don’t want you to go. I love you. Why is that not enough?” She sobbed as she desperately brought their intertwined hands closer to her chest. 

“It doesn’t matter if I’m not physically beside you, Momo. Please don’t cry, love, I’ll look after you from the sky. You won’t forget me because I’m here with you. I stayed in your heart. I’ll visit you in your dreams, there you can relinquish all your joys and sorrows to me. You’ll remember me, just like how my heart will call out to you in the after-life...”

“I love you, Mina... I’d give it all just for one more day with you.”

“Don’t dwell- on your sadness please, all smiles, okay?” Mina had to stop for a while since it was getting kind of harder to breathe.

“Can I get one last kiss before I go to sleep, Momoring?” 

“Anything for you love,” Momo smiled through her tears, as their lips met in passion. Trying to make it a kiss, one could forever remember.

“Sing for me please, Momoring,” Mina whispered her last wish. She moved her body a little bit as she sagged against the hospital bed.

**_“Under an orange sun_ **

**_We dance with no shadows_ **

**_There is no such thing as decided goodbyes_ **

**_Meet me in that memory that was once beautiful_ **

**_So, are you happy now?”_ **

****

_ Momo waits until her breathing became no more before she stopped. With one last cold kiss to the lips, Momo muttered her prayer against her skin. _

_ “In peace may you leave the shore; _

_ In love may you find the next. _

_ Safe passage on your travel,” Momo stopped to wipe her tears away. She leaned her face closer to Mina’s and mumbled against her lips. _

_ “May we meet again, Mina...”  _

**_“One last kiss to a cold-lips, to seal the prayer.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it


End file.
